In this city of yours
by sophialoveslost
Summary: Summery is inside the story.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own these characters. They belong to L.J. Smith/The CW.

Summery: It was a rule in a world filled with supernaturals that vampires, werewolves and witches always helped each other, learn lessons from each other and hid their world from humans, but they couldn't love each other. They had to choose partner among their species. Our favorite vampire, Damon came from Italy and invited to stay in Bonnie's house for learning some wizardry. What will happen if our favorite vampire and witch broke the rule and fell for each other?

**A/N: **Hello everyone! English is not my first language, so please ignore my mistakes.

Chapter 1:

"Is your name Bonnie?"

Bonnie didn't respond. She had already told him once that her name is Bonnie. Why was he asking second time? There are some people who love to ask same question again and again. Maybe this guy was one of them. Her father's friend Uncle Rob was that type of person.

But the person who was sitting in front of her with a smirk was really different from Rob. Rob was really average looking but this person was not. He had shiny blue eyes with jet-black unruly hair. His eyes were striking and he had this mysterious smirk, he was extremely handsome, If Victoria's secret model would ever make any guy as angel, then he would be in the top on their list. Most important difference between Uncle Rob and Damon was that he was a vampire and Uncle Rob was a human.

Bonnie asked him with a slight smile "Will you drink something? Maybe coffee or blood"

"Yes, I would love some witch blood". The guy answered her with a smirk.

Bonnie was being sarcastic as she was annoyed with her father. Her father had given consent to the Lord of keeping this vampire in their house in order to give him some lessons about spells. That's why she was showing her annoyance to this vampire but she had not hoped this type of answer. Still to keep her cool posture, she asked him again

"How much sugar do you want in your blood? You know I love two spoons of sugar in my coffee. So do you want sweet blood or do you have diabetic problem and can't have sugar?"

"You have two spoons of sugar in your coffee, then I can have your blood, I bet it would be sweet like heaven."The guy was looking at her with a grin on his eyes but his face was serious.

Bonnie was looking at him for a while and narrowed her eyes as she understood that the guy was joking with her.

She left the room by saying "My dad has taken some blood bags for you from the hospital but next time arrange your blood with your own".

When Bonnie entered the kitchen to take the blood bags, her cousin Lucy excitedly questioned her "What's his name?"

"His name is Damon. Dad had given him my room to stay and told me to shift in your room. Can you believe it?"

Lucy told her "Did you see Bonnie how handsome he is?" Gosh..Are all vampires as handsome as he is…?"

"But he is a vampire Lucy."

"Where did he come from?"

"I don't know.."

Lucy again questioned her "What's vampires favorite blood group Bonnie? Did they have vampire teeth? What's his favorite place to sleep? Coffin or ground. "

Bonnie told her "You talked way too much. I'm having a headache because of your constant questions."

Bonnie took the blood bags and left the room to give it to Damon.

Bonnie entered the room where Damon was sitting. She gave him blood bags.

"So, your name is Bonnie. Isn't it?

"Yes. Why are you asking me this again and again? Is my name not good enough?"

"No"

"Sorry. My dad had not thought of you when he kept my name. If you were in his mind, then he might keep another name."

"You know my younger brother, Stefan is a bunny hunter, and his favorite animal to feed is bunny. So, every time I hear your name, I remember him feeding on bunny and it really annoyed me."

"But my name is Bonnie, not bunny."

"Quiet the same". Damon answered with a laugh and his body was shaking with laughter. He didn't know why but Bonnie's angry face was really entertaining him a lot, at that moment, she was red with anger and fury. From the moment, he entered in this house; this girl was annoyed with him, although Witches and vampires can't be with each other, still all girls praise his good looks, whether it's human, witches or werewolves. But this girl was really angry with him, she was frowning her brows and eyes, the moment he had entered, it was really amusing to him.

Bonnie's father had kept Damon in his house as per Lords request. Lord is the main person who was keeping balance between supernatural and human world. It has been heard that Lord has a vampire, werewolf and witch part but no one had seen him, he was a mystery and his request is like an order for supernatural. So, Damon was here in Bonnie's house.

"Never touch these selves. It's mine and there are lots of grimores there for practicing my spell, I will not remove those books as you will leave the house in a couple of days."

Damon was following her in her room as she was giving him instructions what not to touch and not to use.

Damon interrupts Bonnie in the middle of instruction "I will call you little witch as Bonnie is quiet similar to Bunny..What do you think little witch? Do you like my nick name of yours?"


End file.
